Princess of his Heart
by WordBird500
Summary: Zuma keeps having a mysterious dream... And when the events in it unfold, his life has been changed in ways that he hadn't imagined. Part of my Merry Shipmas of 2018. See my profile. EDITED JULY 2019.


**Princess of his Heart: Complete Story**

_Here's my only complete story! Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fanfiction belong to me. Zuma and the Paw Patrol belong to Spin Master Entertainment (I did my research peeps) and Princess belongs to Purple Paw Prints. Note: I modified Princess' character slightly, but the original belongs rightfully to Purple Paw Prints._

_HEY! Happy Christmahanakwanzika! Hope that everyone is doing well! Hope you enjoy this Merry Ship-mas and the ones to come. _

_Let's get to it, shall we ;)_

Zuma stirred in his sleep. He was having a dream.

A beautiful pup that, like him, had chocolate brown fur and enchanting violet eyes appeared before him. She walked with a limp and occasionally whispered, "Help me," although Zuma wasn't sure what help she needed. Suddenly the pup reached out and grabbed him. Zuma woke with a start to find Ryder shaking him. "Wyde- what? Where's the pup?"

Ryder chuckled. "Sounds like an exciting dream. Everyone's already eating at the top of the watchtower. Aren't you hungry?"

Zuma felt his stomach growl and dashed into the elevator.

"So, what kept you snoozing, Zuma?" asked Chase as they chowed down on kibble.

Zuma sighed. "The most beautiful pup came to me," he said dreamily, and told Chase the whole thing.

Chase raised an eyebrow. "That dream might have meaning, though I doubt it. If you hear something in the middle of the night, wake me up." He stood in a very heroic, Chase-like pose. "It might be someone who needs help!"

Zuma nodded.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Zuma watched Chase and Skye cuddling on the hill and sighed_. I wish I loved somebody like that_, he thought, with a yawn.

He fell fast asleep the sunset faded and an ocean of stars appeared over Adventure Bay.

"Help… Anyone, help!"

Zuma woke with a start. He sat awake to calm himself. It was just a dream, he told himself.

The pup had come again.

Finally, the wails of the girl subsided. Zuma's head slowly came down with his eyelids, and he was almost asleep when he heard the voice again.

"Help! Anyone, please…"

Whoever was calling sounded desperate. Zuma grabbed his pup tag and whispered, "Let's get wet," to himself before bounding outside.

As he ran to follow the voice, he looked back towards Chase's puphouse. He was the first pup in the Paw Patrol, the leader of the pack, and like a father to Zuma. Although it was a good idea to have another set of paws on hand, Zuma felt that he didn't need to wake him. Chase snored, and Zuma ran deeper into the woods before he could change his mind.

The voice led to a river, which led to a waterfall, where it was loud and clear. Zuma looked up and could make out a silhouette in the darkness. The pup's sweet voice drew him in. "Please, anybody… The sun won't help me, nor the moon or the stars," she cried.

Zuma acted quickly. He pulled a vine off the nearest tree and tossed it to the ledge, which the pup was dangling from. She reached out with one paw when her other (and only remaining one) slipped. "Help!" she wailed as she fell into the river below.

Zuma dove without hesitation. As the cool, clear water met his face, he thought about his rash actions. He was risking his life for someone he didn't even know yet. He pedaled forward and finally reached the pup, who was struggling against the current, grabbed her by the scruff of the neck, and hauled them both on the riverbank.

After Zuma and the mystery pup were on higher ground and he had caught his breath, he inspected the pup. She was unconscious but in good condition. Zuma groomed himself and waited for her to wake up.

Suddenly, the pup spit out a dog bowl's worth of water and rolled over with a moan and a groan. A cloud lifted, and Zuma saw that her fur was the same color as his. _Just like… WAIT!_

The pup's eyelids fluttered open. Her eyes were the most extraordinary purple Zuma had ever seen. He couldn't believe his eyes.

She was the pup from his dream.

Slowly, the pup sat up. "_Bonjour, mon ami_. Thank you for saving me. May I know your name?"

"I'm Zuma," he replied.

The pup's eyes widened. "From the Paw Patrol?"

Zuma nodded.

"Where are the others?" she inquired before frowning. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Princess." She smiled.

There was a small silence. Finally, Zuma blurted, "Are you Fwench?"

Princess giggled. "I know a little, but I wasn't born there. And you live…"

"The watchtower," he answered. "Do you have a home too?"

Princess sighed. "I used to. My father was forced to push me into the river because of the mistress, who did not want puppies. She told him that if he rid the house of me, the runt, she would try to find homes for my brothers and sisters."

Another silence. Zuma asked, "Who was your favorite sibling?"

Princess smiled at the memory. "My brother Lafayette. He could be a pain sometimes, usually more physically than literally, but the day before I left, he gave me a beautiful beret. It was purple, my favorite color, and adorned with silver and gold thread. You remind me of him, actually: Sweet, caring, and funny. But alas," she sighed, "I have no Lafayette, no parents, no home, and, thanks to the current, no beret."

Zuma's heart went out for her. "I can take you to my place," he offered, softly.

Princess let out a tiny gasp. "You would do that? For me."

Zuma nodded.

Princess tried to stand but collapsed. "It's my ankle," she moaned. "I must've twisted it when I fell off the ledge."

Zuma sniffed the wound. "I'm no medic, but I can get you to one. Climb on." He hoisted Princess onto his back for the ride home.

Soon she was fast asleep. Zuma smiled as they reached his puphouse. He set her gently down and, lulled by her soft breathing fell fast asleep.

Zuma woke to the sound of birdsong. He blinked, turned around, and almost banged his head on the ceiling thanks to his jump. He had completely forgotten the events of last night, and had thought the things he did were no more than a dream.

"Obviously that dream wasn't really a dream," he whispered to himself.

Someone yawned, and Zuma's eyes widened. _Chase! Sunrise check!_ He thought. Quickly, he lay down with his head in his paws._ I'll _totally_ look like I've been sleeping all night and only just woken up_, he thought.

Chase came by and Zuma faked a yawn. "Good mowning, Chase."

Chase yawned back, obviously still half asleep. "Rise and shin- is that another pup in your house?"

Zuma raised his eyebrows and hoped it would convince Chase.

Sure enough, the German Shepard sighed and rubbed one eye with a paw. "I must be seeing things."

Suddenly, Rubble trotted by. His sleeping mask was on, but he was walking and stumbling into toys. Apparently he was in a nightmare, because occasionally he would break into a run and start screaming, "Tiger! Tiger!" before running over a stuffed animal. Chase and Zuma did their best not to explode in laughter.

After Chase had finished checking everyone and went back to sleep, Zuma shook awake Princess. She sat up and they bumped noses, making them both blush. "I want you to meet Ryder," he whispered. "Come on!"

Princess' leg had gotten a little better, and she was able to hobble into the elevator.

Ryder was still snoring when the two got to the top of the tower. Zuma trotted over to him and woke him up with a series of barks (he knew from personal experience, and Ryder slept a little too well on the weekends).

"Agh! Katie!" Ryder exclaimed, tumbling backwards and hitting his head on the floor.

After Ryder had picked himself up again, he almost fell back for the second time. "Whoa, Zuma! Did you double, or am I seeing things because I banged my head on the ground."

"You should be fine," Zuma replied, "unless there's four of me!"

"Who's Katie?" Princess asked.

Ryder blushed. "You'll see."

After introductions had been made, Ryder asked if Princess needed anything.

"Food and water," she replied, "and maybe a doctor. I think I might have twisted my paw from a fall."

"Medic coming right up," assured Ryder, "phoning" Marshall.

While they were waiting, Zuma took in every little detail about Princess. Her fur gleamed every shade of brown in the sunlight. Her ears were cast a shade of chestnut, her tail the color of dark chocolate. A little tuft of hair stuck up atop her head that she didn't notice, which made Zuma smile. He noted how her eyes shone a little brighter when she was talking, and her smile melted his heart. He felt warm and fuzzy inside, and he shook himself to clear his head.

_She's beautiful_, he thought.

Marshall, who announced his presence with an, "I'm here!" before walking a few paces and tripping over a stray chew toy, broke his thoughts. After he picked up himself, Ryder told him everything.

"Can you take a look at Princess' leg?" he asked.

The Dalmatian nodded. "Arf, Arf! X-ray!"

After a couple scans, Marshall put away his X-ray and took out some gauze and cloth bandages. "It looks like a sprain," he explained as he worked. "I'll set it and bandage it. Otherwise, you should be good."

Soon the rest of the pups came up for breakfast. They all gasped in surprise, and when all of them had finished their meals, Zuma told them everything.

Chase raised an eyebrow. "So I wasn't just seeing things, was I?"

Zuma shook his head.

Chase made a, "Huh," gesture and went back for some dog treats.

After a slight emergency involving Callie falling into the bay (again), a visit to Katie's, and several rounds of hide and seek, the day was over once more. Princess had become fast friends with Skye and was sleeping with her for the night. Zuma gazed at the stars for a long time, then fell fast asleep.

_A few weeks later_

"Zuma, wake up…"

Zuma woke to find himself face-to-face with Princess. He washed his face in the water bowl, and dripping wet, gave himself a good shake. Princess laughed as water droplets flew everywhere, the sound itself light and happy. Together, the two pups boarded the elevator.

As he chowed down on dog kibble, Zuma thought about Princess. She had become a daily part of his life now. She was sweet, kind, lovable, supportive, and the prettiest pup Zuma had ever seen.

_I love her_, he thought.

_I have to make a plan._

_Afternoon_

"Ryder?" asked Zuma. "Can I ask you something?"

Ryder slid out of the compartment he was fixing his vehicle in. "Sure."

Zuma felt himself turn cherry red. Finally he blurted, "I like Princess! What should I do? Should I tell her now or wait? Will she think I'm crazy?"

Ryder laughed. "The French are sensible people. Princess won't think you're crazy just because you like her. As for when, don't wait. I wouldn't have Katie as my girlfriend if I just stood by her and whistled love songs. Admit your feelings! Tell her you enjoy your company!"

Zuma gulped, but managed a nod. "Okay… I'll try," he promised. He walked away, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

Princess was watching Chase and Marshall's soccer game. Zuma stalled for a second, but finally found his courage and ran.

"Princess! " he yelled as loud as possible, which wasn't very loud since he was shaking with anxiety. "Can I tell you something?"

Princess ambled over to him. "Yes?"

Zuma felt his cheeks redden and wished he had just written a letter to Princess and saved himself the humiliation. "I wanted to tell you that I-"

His pup tag beeped. "Paw Patrol, to the lookout!"

"Later," he told Princess.

He was about to reach the elevator when he heard a, "Wait!"

Perhaps he was ticked off that his plan had backfired or he had a mission to go on, but for whatever reason, Zuma burst.

"What, Princess? I don't have time for this! Adventure Bay needs me more than you!" He immediately wanted to take back his yells.

Princess wordlessly walked away, tears glinting in the sunlight.

The next day

_I need to tell Princess, _Zuma thought_, or at least apologize_.

The idea was easier thought than done, however. Princess avoided him and wouldn't talk to him at all.

After a rather quiet breakfast, Zuma joined a game of fetch with the other guys. Then Chase and Marshall insisted on a soccer rematch, Rubble wanted to play hide and seek, and after that, Rocky requested Frisbee. Finally, after tug of war and trampoline games, the pups were all tuckered out. Zuma decided his apology could wait and plopped on a beanbag. He immediately fell asleep.

-Princess POV-

"Skye?" Princess called. The guys started playing soccer after breakfast and she had no one to talk to. Usually Skye would watch these games and even play herself, but today she was not feeling well and had told everyone that she would be inside the tower. Everyone else had gone to do whatever business they had. The guys were playing soccer still, and Ryder had gone to Katie's with some roses and a big present. It was obvious that they liked each other. Princess was French and loved romance. But what should she do about her own love affairs?

She caught sight of Zuma. He had just scored and was beaming widely. His smile was one of the things Princess could never really describe: part sly, smirk, happiness, and pride, all rolled into one. It melted her heart and made her forget she was supposed to be mad at him.

_Oh, stop it, Princess_, she chided to herself. _You can't daydream all day._

She went up the elevator, still calling Skye's name.

Skye was indeed up in the watchtower. She was covered with a blanket dotted with clouds and birds. Tissues overflowed out of a trashcan. Upon seeing Princess, she perked up instantly. "You finally found me! Marshall said I have to stay up here." She wrinkled her nose. "Ah, ah, ACHOO!"

Princess took the closest beanbag, not really thinking about it. She was aware that she must not look very happy, for Skye laid a paw on hers. "Do you need to talk?"

Princess shook her head.

Skye's frown deepened, and she stifled a sniffle. "C'mon, spill! You're not okay. I'm no medic, but it's pretty clear."

With a sigh, Princess told her the events of yesterday. "I'm just so- confused. Zuma seemed to enjoy my presence…" she trailed off. "Why did he burst this time?"

Skye sneezed and blew her nose on a tissue. "We all have our reasons for doing rash things. Perhaps Zuma was disappointed?" Her eyes twinkled, and she added in a playful tone, "That his plan to tell a certain someone something did not work?"

Princess smiled for the first time in what felt like ages. "And what, Skye, was this something that Zuma wanted to tell me?"

Skye returned her grin. "Yesterday, I was trying out the newest version of pup-pup boogie when I heard Zuma talking to Ryder. Based on the conversation, Zuma was trying to tell you something along the lines of, 'I like you.'"

Princess' heart leapt, and she felt a small surge of happiness. "What about my first question?"

Skye nodded and seemed to consider the thought. "The thing about guys is that they don't always notice your affections, and if they do, they're usually too shy to return them. Give Zuma some time. He has a good heart, but make sure it's right for you."

Princess nodded. "Thank you. Do you need anything?"

Skye blew her nose again, and Princess made a mental note to empty the trash can. "Marshall said that I should rest and drink lots of liquids. I've rested a lot, and I don't think I'll be able to drink a single cup of water without getting sick again. Chicken soup would be great, but Marshall and Chase insist that I'm in no condition to get up, and I don't know how to make it."

Princess remembered an old recipe that her mother had taught her. "Stay here," she quickly replied, her eyes already swimming with the ingredients and steps. "I'll be right back."

When she got out of the elevator on the bottom, Zuma was asleep on a beanbag, indicating that the fun and games were over. Princess sighed. Zuma had lashed out, but she could forgive him. She quietly padded over and planted a kiss on his cheek, then quickly hurried away. Chicken soup was calling.

...

"Delish!" Skye exclaimed as she drank the chicken soup. "Seconds?"

"There's enough for both of us to have sixths!" Princess replied as she used her teeth to pour out another helping of soup. Mr. Porter did not have any small pots.

Skye seemed to consider this. "I don't think anyone else is sick, but since there's food to spare, what do you think of a chicken soup dinner?"

Princess wagged her tail. "I'll go tell Ryder!"

Ryder thought this was an excellent idea. "Dinner is coming, and the pups love chicken soup. I'll tell them right away."

Ryder must really have phoned on the spot, because seconds later, the pups all streamed in the direction of the tower. Zuma had gotten there late (which Princess suspected was not a coincidence.)

"I see you've woken up from your little nap?" she said playfully when she reached the doors.

Zuma nodded. "Um… Princess, I'm sorry that I said those things… I…uh…I wanted to tell you that I… uh…" He cleared his throat. "I wanted to tell you that I li-"

"Woah! Look out!"

Zuma and Princess looked up, but it was too late; Marshall barreled into them. The elevator closed.

Marshall picked himself up. "Sorry. Did I mess up something important?"

Zuma sighed. "No."

Dinner was loud and cheerful. Everyone had seconds, except for Skye, who already had eaten her fill and kept the others entertained by telling jokes. After chicken came watermelon, which Princess had bought. Even Skye was able to eat some.

After singing and watermelon, Marshall stood up on a beanbag. "Skye is sick, so Princess will have to sleep with Zuma tonight."

The two pups looked at each other. Zuma still felt guilty about yesterday, and Princess was deciding where her heart was. They nodded.

-Zuma POV-

Zuma and Princess watched the fading sunset together. _It's now or never_, he thought, and cleared his throat. "Princess, I wanted to tell you that I- I-"

Princess leaned against him and made him blush. Her body was soft and warm. She smiled. "I love you too."

The two fell asleep under the light of the stars

_Ahhh... I've been shipping dis since I found out Princess existed (Which is to say, A Loooooooooooooooooooooooong time.). I always wanted to make a story on this; the existing ones were all so sweet!_

_Read on! The rest of the stories are one-shots, but I promise that I'll try harder next year!_

_EDITED JULY 2019_


End file.
